the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Sanyuri Devorssa
at lvl 20 stats , 20 str, 14 int, 14wis, 16 dex, 14 con, 8 cha. Feats not in order taken Exotic weapon, spiked chain Combat Expertise Improved Trip Knockdown Combat Reflexes Meta power, quicken expansion - Reduces the cost and allows you to get 2 buffs in first round. I usally str of my enemy and then do this first round Expand Knowledge-Inertial Armor 1st lvl add 4 to ac. Augments for every 2 pp adds another point to ac. Expand Knowledge-Thought Shield - gain pr13 against mind effects Expand Knowledge- Prowess - Gain an instant AoO if the oppertunity arises, stacked with Combat reflexes, it gives 4 per round which will do more than 10 points which kicks in the knockdown Earth Sense - prereq for earth power, but it can sense all creatures within 20 feet if the are touching the ground. Earth power - Reduces the cost of all powers by 1 if you are in contact with earth Linked power- Pay for 2 powers in 1 round. First goes off this round, other in next round, thing is you are free to do your normal thing the secound round. I usally cast Str of my enemy linked to True Venom Weapon, then use my metapower to get off a quickened augmented expasion thus going 2 size catigories. This means all 3 buffs are up in the begining of the second round. I am now doing 4d6+10 plus whatever other bonus to weapon and such. Minimum with no other bonus is 14 which kicks in Knockdown. And remember I am draining str and con for each hit and adding the str to my own making my damage go up every time even with the AoO. Powers I took wich work well. 1. Expansion 1. vigor 5 HP per PP spent, spend 10 and you have 50 mor HP. 1. Call Weapon spend 16 points, you can call a +5 spiked chain out of the thin air to use. I got this after th DM decided to have someone pollymorph any object my chain into a spoon. 2. Body adjustment Heal d12 for every 2 points spent 2. Lions charge, make full attack after charge 2. Str of my enemy. Drain 1 str and add to yours. Max of 8 per mob, but you can take 8 from each mob you face. AoO drains as well. 3.Empathic Transfer Hostile. Transfer up to 50 points of daqmage you have taken to enemy on touch attack max 90 if you spend 9 points 3. Evade Burst. works like evasion 3. Vamperic Blade. Heals half your base weapon damage when you hit, good with AoO and the fact that you are enlarged from expasion. Minimum heal per hit is 7 and max is 17. With number od attacks and AoO, it adds up fast. 4. Dim door. Augment lets you use as a move action. 4. True Venom no save for first 1d8 poison damage to con, secondary gets fort save. Very nasty because 0 con meens death. 4. Freedom of movement 5. Adapt Body 5 Oak Body 5. Psycofeedback Boost one physical stat at the cost of another. Trick here, all that Str you keep building from str of my enemy can be transfered to another pysical stat now. You can add to con for more HP or Dex for more AoO. My favorite is add to dex getting more AoO , wich meens more attacks wich gives me even more Str to change over, Never ending circle untill you run out of things to hit or power points. Don't forget more reflex saves if people try to blast me wich i can save for none or half thanks to Evade burst. Very nasty, fun to play character.... 149 PP at 20th lvl with attacks at +21/+16/+11. Hit Die are 8 sided, but with self healing and buffing, this is no issue. 1) Empathic Transfer, Hostile. Assuming any opponent is not immune, use the area effect version. EACH OPPONENT gets hit for 50 (and augment-able upwards), and you heal for the TOTAL DAMAGE DEALT. So if you hit four opponents for 50 each, that's 200 healing you just did for yourself. Plus, it's Will/Half, so even if they save, it's still healing you. 2) Empathic Feedback. You forgot this. If you still are being hit in melee, don't. 20 damage shield is a lot of fun against multi-attacking opponents. The phrase is 'go ahead and hit me, you'll only die faster'. Combo with Empathic Transfer, Hostile to heal back up. Do note the duration of 10m/lvl. At 20th Manifester level, that's 200 minutes, or just under 3 and a half hours. Blow your focus for Extend Power, and that's 400 minutes, or just over 6.5 hours. At your level, this is quite a while. 3) Mind Blank, Personal. Immunity to quite a lot of obnoxiousness. Duration of one day. 4) Energy Adaptation is a good way to shrug off blastomancy, if you expect it. Notably, it stops you from frying when you have Oak Body up and someone tosses a Fireball your way. 4) I don't see anything mobility related. Don't underestimate something like Dimensional Slide to save your allies. 5) You seem to be an AoE Lockdown Tank, using a Spiked Chain + Expansion to get a 20'+ melee reach, with Improved Trip. You forget that a Spiked Chain is a two-handed weapon. Power Attack is your friend. See if you can get your GM to bend on getting Shock Trooper from Complete Warrior. Also inquire about Leap Attack from Complete Adventurer. There's no need to go to ridiculousness that some 'charger' builds use, but these two feats will let you actually use Psionic Lion's Charge a LOT more effectively. Sure, Shock Trooper means you WILL get hit. That's why you have Empathic Transfer, Hostile and Empathic Feedback. Go ahead. Hit me. Please. First off, you take damage when you hit me, then I drain it all back the next round anyways. 6) Ever heard of the Slayer PrC? It's on the SRD. For the price of needing Track (maybe a Ranger dip?) you net full BAB, 9/10 manifesting, and some lovely immunities. Ranger1/PsyWar9/Slayer10 ends up with +17 BAB and 18th level Manifesting. Category:Humans Category:Pyschic warriors